


Don't Cry

by Bluefarewell



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Movie(s), Psychic Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fight for what you have left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

很多时候，Charles都会忍不住想，为什么他想挽留的人，最后总是会离他而去。

二十年前，记忆中只有明晃晃的白色天空和热砂炙烫气息的海滩上，他的妹妹和挚友转身离开，将他弃之不顾；或许是1965年，他和孩子们围在电视旁沉默地听着战争动员令，眼看着一个个学生与教师被迫离开家园，去往战场，而归来的人所剩无几；又或许是73年的一天，他的妹妹悄悄溜回大宅，趁所有人不备毁掉Cerebro，执拗地试图走上不归路；当他们费尽心力，却仍不能阻止她眼里闪烁着冷酷的光芒举起枪，子弹呼啸划过枪膛似乎宣判未来的结局，有那么一瞬间，一向相信希望的他也会怀疑，难道这就是注定。

但他错了。

他们选择从他身边离开，却总会再次折返，尽管争执永无止境；他们吵架，相互指责、背叛和伤害，却一次又一次回到那里，如同天赐的引力。

于是岁月磨蚀中Charles渐渐明悉，变得心如止水却充满希望。他开辟先人们留下的大宅，摘掉祖先的肖像，修缮荒废已久的花园，敞开大门，把这所房子真正变成所有人的家，等待并相信着，在未来的某一天，他们会重新聚在一起。

直到现在。他再度感受到别离的恐惧。这才是字面意义上的分别，他爱的人和世界，一切，都将折堕毁灭。

他也曾历经战场，却没有一次像现在这样。脑海触及的所有意识都在痛苦地呐喊：手臂折断、倒在砂地里的Peter，昏迷不醒的Kurt，还有他总是放心不下的Raven，正奄奄一息地被掐住脖颈，在空中徒劳地挣扎。而他自己无力地躺在地上，甚至做不到不靠人搀扶走出掩体、面对那个自称远古神祇的强敌，举目所及毫无希望。巨大的精神能量正在逼近，Charles清楚地听到了他震撼一切的吼声。

他从未离死亡如此之近，但他明白应该如何战斗。

思维飞速游移，Charles闭上眼睛，在自己的思想版图中游走，将已被夷为平地的一切重新筑起，建立意志的城墙。生平第一次，他有了身临角斗场的兴奋与怒意。某种意义上，他想，这要感谢他的敌人。人们太过习惯把他看作引导者、同伴与导师，却常常忘了他也是一个战士，一个会拼尽全力、不顾生死地捍卫所爱的战士。

他奋力张开双臂，将那股意识扯入自己的精神洪流中，宛如钢铁巨人般的精神体在空间中缓缓升起，将他按倒在地动弹不得，却同时被卷入成千上万个思想连结的核心，发出痛苦的吼叫。挣扎中Charles再度展开思维往外围延伸，探知着其他人的情况，减少冲击带来的影响。

他看到Raven重重地摔下来，失去了知觉，但他很高兴她至少还活着；Peter正徒劳地挪动自己的身躯尝试挣脱，面色惨白；Hank喘着气，之前在交战中受的伤仍未愈合；一个叫Warren的孩子被压在碎石与瓦砾下，失去了知觉……所有人的痛楚如浪潮般扑面而来，他艰难地呼唤着他们的名字，努力将每一份疼痛纳入自己的意识，从他们的脑海中尽可能地抹去一部分折磨，安抚大家的情绪。力透背脊的痛楚同时攀附着他与学生们的大脑快速上升，几乎令他跪倒在地。

一片嘈杂中他甚至听到了Storm的声音，这个日后与他并肩作战的学生和挚友，年轻到尚未能分辨善恶，纯粹地崇拜着力量，最终令单纯的向往化作错误的选择。如今的她蜷缩在废墟中犹豫不决。世界震荡、同伴被抛弃、幼时仰慕的象征突然现身，一切都令少女陷入迷茫。

我该怎么办。他听到她心中的慌乱无措。怎么做，谁来告诉我。

于是Charles毫无犹豫地投射自己的思绪，推往女孩的方向，骤然闪现于脑海的声音几乎令她惊吓不已。认清你自己，孩子，他说，不要害怕。一时迷失不意味着永远走入歧途。

他们想要你的力量……你到底是什么人？她迷惑地问。

一个有承诺要遵守的人。

女孩还未回答就被又一波横空袭来的爆炸声打断，Scott摘掉墨镜，让镭射光线横扫身前的空间，试图为他的老师阻挡敌人的前进，给所有人争取时间。精神空间震荡而来的巨大负担令他不得不撤出与她的交流。在另一个层面的搏斗中，Charles知道自己正节节败退。你很强大，但你不能违抗一位神。他的对手这样说。

神祇。他叹息着。常常是这样，天赐的力量将他们领入不同的道路，错以为自己是世界之主。即使坚强如他，也要承担全知一切的恐惧。

与Apocalypse的精神连结之后，他动用自己的思维，将可延展的范围扩散到世界上每一个地方，陌生的影像缓缓流入大脑：过去、现在与尚未发生的时间。他甚至从中分辨出了Logan曾告诉过他的、一个他们不得不拼尽性命去争取可能性的未来。

那是一条绝望的道路，他几乎失去了所有人。在末日，他看着自己引以为傲的学生们一个个从天空坠落，看着哨兵杀戮机械般精确的利爪穿过Storm的胸膛，撕裂Bobby的身躯，还有……Erik.

难道我们改变了未来，却仍然要在此终结吗？

他分神在意识中寻找Erik，即使看不见，Charles也能感应到他这位旧友的决绝，轻而易举纵万钧之力，抬手便为世界带来浩劫。但太多的时候，他知道，并非他甘心被吞噬，命运以过于蛮横的方式强加以不公，一次又一次几乎将他烧尽沉沦。而每一次他都试图将他的朋友从相反的道路上带回，以令人恼火的天真固执，Erik对此也心知肚明。

他们给彼此带来过最多的伤害，但也是他们从未对彼此丧失过信心。

身边，Jean惊恐地起身。掩体如薄纸被掀开，精神空间中最后的支柱倾塌而下，天花板无限压低，昏暗仿佛世界终结。他尝到燃烧的气息扑面而来，结局似乎已经注定。

此前他感应不到Erik，但现在……他发现了。坚不可摧的屏障在思想前解除，潮水一样的情绪涌入他的心中，还有更多破碎不成像的画面。Charles甚至在那熟悉的头脑中看到了自己，以及Erik的情绪：悲伤、迷茫与愤怒。

Erik，他轻声说，努力在几近模糊的意识中稳定Erik动荡不已的思绪，我在这里。

 

===

当燃烧的飞机从天空坠落，Erik的意识仿佛才浮出黑暗。世界在坍塌，摧毁一切的纯粹中，某种东西正慢慢惊醒。

命运待他向来不算宽容——这甚至还是过于轻描淡写的说法。每一次他以为自己拥有了什么，很快就会从手中被夺去。他在战争年代被夺走父母，勉强留得性命时被夺走自由，后来他获得信任与友情，却伴随着那个令人心碎的海滩之日一并离去；寻求正义，最后等来的是漫长的牢狱；直到世界不再动荡，他试图去与之和解并尝试想象中的和平，而表象之下和平脆弱得不堪一击。每一个可能的节点上，希望都从来不曾眷顾他。

因此比起守护，Erik永远更擅长摧毁。如果被赋予了胜过任何人的权力，他为什么不能带来毁灭？如果根本没有善意施加在他身上，他又有什么向善的理由？

只是不会有人给他回答了。如果真有上帝，他跟随了伪神，上帝不会回应他；如果是Charles，他会给他一个无法接受的答案。

特别是当他也离开了的时候。

飞机拖着火焰坠下，钢铁之翼破碎折断，Mystique发出一声短暂的惊呼，然后示意Peter一起离开。

想想你还有什么并为之而战。她丢下这一句，没有回头。

声音穿透他的脑海，与世界一起静止。他闭上眼睛，努力回想自己在此的意义。外面传来铺天盖地的震荡，但无法缓解这死一般的寂静。

一些画面潮水般涌入脑海，在大段大段的空白和恍惚的意识里：那是他的友人，年轻、完整、不可思议地耀眼，说着不会挽留他的承诺，一步一步转身离去。黑暗中Erik留在原地凝视着他，一切都还没有发生，一切都还那样完好。无法追回，无法挽留。

唯一可以肯定的是，这只是记忆。

因为那个人再也不能随心所欲地行动，哪怕是从他身边离开，那完全是Erik的责任。见证过当年种种的大部分人，都已不在世上。但只有他明白，在他们之间，Charles才是始终主动转身的那一个，永远不会强迫他人做任何选择，哪怕心知对方不可能对他的挽留无动于衷，每一次都让人觉得仿佛自己才是被放弃的那个。所以这一次，也是他先选择离开，一步步将他最后的眷恋剥离。

他们为自己所剩的而战。而他还剩下什么呢？

他已经分不清了。

 

他在记忆里翻捡着，试图找出那些不会令自己破碎的时刻。平衡点，他还记得Charles这样说过，但他灵魂的天平似乎总无可避免地要滑向深渊。他不知道，长期凝视那里，是否也会令他的友人感到恐惧。

然后Erik发现自己身处平日的大宅，他环视四周，看到小径上的白砂与修剪齐整的灌木，熟悉的宅邸沉浸在阳光里，时间静止于一切成为陌生之前。他不会忘记这里，尽管他只拥有过它很短的一段时间。

“你来了。”

他转过头，眨了眨眼睛，看向自己的挚友。他记忆里的Charles与现在几乎毫无二致，带着属于过去的那种独有的不真实色彩，轻快地走向面朝湖泊的长台。

“我们在哪儿？”

“你的意识。”Charles说，“你需要的地方。所以我在这里。这里时间流逝的速度甚至比Peter的能力更快……Erik，思想的运转是惊人的。”

“我想他有什么事情没告诉我。”

不知不觉间Erik开口回答，即使他知道毫无意义。

“这要靠他自己决定，那孩子为你而来，”他的友人敛神，温和的口吻变得严肃，“就像我。”

“这不是现实。”他平静地说。

“另一种意义上是，你寻求你所需要的……然后心引导你到这里。因为它也需要你。”

“太晚了。”

他视线垂落，想到一直以来命运交托于他的玩笑，仿佛已经知道下一步会发生什么，即使知道要去哪里，他也总是晚一步。

“永远不晚，Erik. ”他柔声回答，“那些东西始终在，你只是忘了。”

他再度转身离去，留下Erik独自在那里，一如他唤醒自己心中深埋记忆的时刻。那个瞬间在他无法看到希望的人生中温暖美好得不真实，转瞬就消失不见。

Erik睁开双眼望向远处，世界仍在终结，没有人回来。但他想等Charles再出现一次，从一切都已经消失的记忆里。

赤裸裸的悲痛带着一点彷徨无措，突如其来。他再度被抛回自己的内心。

 

然后他听到一个声音，遥远地，来自于外部。

Erik.

……Charles？他不敢置信地在脑海里说。

我在。我在这里。

 

===

Charles忍住疼痛向Erik的意识传来的方向扩散自己的思维，前所未有地，他的思绪再也不受任何屏障的阻隔，去努力捕捉那个熟悉的头脑。

他看到Erik记忆中自己的影像，一步步渐行渐远。那时的他，年轻、完整，在他的记忆中无可取代地耀眼。而那时他们不是导师，不是领袖，甚至不是战士，仅仅是两个对之后的命运无知无识的年轻人，不知道他们将用尽半生时光彼此折磨却从未放弃。

Erik，醒醒。

他像抓住溺水者般把Erik的意识拖出逐渐滑落的黑暗，那里空无一人，什么都没有。悲痛包裹着他，像暴风雪困住深山中迷路的旅者，看不见前方，认为一切都已遗失。他会一点一点坠落下去，如果他们将他弃之不顾。

你还在。Erik努力将视线投向看不见的方向，他的双眼酸涩，脑海里一片空白。

我总是在。他轻轻笑了，那天你留了下来。我知道，我对你的看法一直是对的。

可是看看我们，Erik想，我们用了多久才绕回原点。仅仅为了明白这点，我们便走到如此地步。

相信我，这不是一切。读心者回答他，音色柔和，我们有过更糟糕的时候，但，现在不一样了。

你一如既往无所不知。他苦笑道。

不，我只是……相信你们。

 

他的思维被什么温柔地推了一把，虚幻影像在四周席卷而散，Erik举起手，让环绕四周的磁场改变方向带他前往激战处。他看不到，但感受得到，在身后的另一个空间中，更剧烈的战斗仍在继续，而他的友人正逐渐变得力不从心。

撼动地表的震荡袭来，巨大的钢灰柱身径直落下挡在掩体前，带着不加掩饰的怒火，凛然如坚守城墙的士兵。Hank与Moira惊愕地抬头，而Charles知道那源自于谁。

精神构筑的殿堂开始摇晃粉碎，落石雨点般砸下。一片烟尘间，从自己的视野中，Charles模糊地看到Scott和Hank被抛出去，径直撞上冰冷的墙面。他的学生们都如此年轻，尚未学会将力量发挥自如，却早早被带入战场。少年脑海中仍夹杂着些许悲痛的碎片，宛如深埋砂中珍珠闪烁，每一片中都有他的兄长Alex，如今的他正站在哥哥曾经的位置，守护他的一切。Jean跪在他身边失神地双手抱头，艰难地抵抗着脑海中的激荡，她仍恐惧于自己的力量，Charles本能地想安慰她，却发现自己已经没有伸出手的力气。

Jean，他下意识呼唤着。Jean……

教授。他听见她痛苦地回答，我……教我怎么做。

释放……你自己。不要怕。不要恐惧。

有什么人在模糊地回应他，但那不是Jean一个人的声音，Erik，Hank，Scott，Peter……所有人，他们是他的希望。

 

Erik不知道自己坚持了多久，砂砾与火焰扑面而来灼伤他的脸。目光边缘，他看到Hank从圆环边缘被重重地甩开，晕倒在地上；红石英墨镜的少年被封于石壁上动弹不得，而Mystique和Peter早已失去反击的力气。他知道自己的力量也无法持久地对抗下去，于是Erik用尽全力让可感知的一切漂浮于空，和上空骤然出现的眩目闪电一起，投向风暴的中心。

已经没有人可以帮助他们了。他想，一切已揭晓。

随即他再次听到Charles的声音，他像是拼尽全力在每一个人脑海里喊了出来。Charles呼唤着Jean的名字，前所未有地，他在鼓励少女释放力量，不再隐藏，不再恐惧，如同十年前Erik站在白宫对所有人呼喊的时刻。一直以来，他试图引领她走上正确的路，如同一位忧心忡忡的父亲，即使Jean的力量远胜于他。他这份固执终究未变，甚至更加久远，在漆黑一片、冰冷的海水中，是他跳下来死死抓住Erik，强迫他从自我毁灭的疯狂中重回人世。一次又一次，只有他会这样做，他会对所有人这样做，把他们拖出死阴的幽谷，几乎是强制般地，把潜藏在心中那些光明的东西带给他们，全然不明白有时自己正是那唯一的光明。

红发少女凛然迈出掩体，漂浮于空，步履坚定庄严，四周开始降下金色的火焰，雨水一样遮天蔽日。

记忆中隐约有相同的场景，像久远到不可能发生的过去：大门洞开，钢灰色的阴影蜂拥而至，在即将吞噬所有人的烈火中，时间骤然静止抹消一切：战争、死亡和更多的悲痛。那时的他告诉Charles，我们已经浪费太多时间对抗彼此。而那是过去亦是未来，昔日的未来。

Erik再度睁开双眼，目力所及一片光明。

 

===

那之后时间的流逝让人几乎无法察觉。

他的学生们陆续进入闪着蓝色微光的危境室，身上已换了崭新的战衣，Raven和Hank正等待着。Peter走在最前面，性急的他伤势痊愈第一天便溜进修缮一新的地下，并在那里发现了Hank保留的黄色制服，大肆嘲笑制作者的眼光，直到被Hank恫吓要把他直接丢去实战为止。

他们也在展览室辟出一面墙壁，记录着自1963年起学院首批学生的姓名和毕业年份：Alex, Armando, Hank, Raven与Sean. 有几次，Charles看到Scott在那里久久逗留，没有去打断。年轻的Jubilee承担了展览墙装饰的工作，在一系列风格过于夸张的提议被众人否决后，他们的校长有些好笑地告诉她任何样子都可以，得到首肯的女孩兴奋地离开，身影在他眼中留下一抹熟悉的明黄。

当初Hank设计制服的主意也没那么糟糕。Erik说。

Charles与他相视而笑，再一次离开那条平滑的银色走廊，视线投向窗外良久凝视，知道接下来他们还有太多的责任要完成：找到Logan、重建黑鸟战机、留心William Stryker的情况、警惕可能的风险与威胁……但只有现在，他想，他们还有时间再在这番幻景里多停留几分钟，再几分钟。

Erik对此并不惊讶，知道他此刻的想法，沉默地帮他推着轮椅走向落地窗，时日渐久，他们已经习惯彼此交换一个眼神，便不必再大声说出。

“世界会变得好起来。”Charles看着草坪上散步的学生，轻轻地说。

“我不会把这话称作真理。”

“我还有很多时间可以说服你。”他微笑着，看着他的旧友，“会有那么一天的。”

“希望如此。”

那只是个短暂的梦。人们已开始重铸阻隔在彼此间的高墙，敌意的窥视仍潜藏在每一个角落，哨兵钢灰色的阴影挥之不去，他的孩子们仍将过早地投入战场，世界动荡不定。而他们在这里，担忧着最不可知的前方。

Erik把手搭在他肩头，久久地望着他，等待他的朋友说些争辩或劝慰的话。但Charles没有，只是缓缓地将目光投向他，并不需要言语。那目光轻柔地笼罩上他日益负担沉重的身躯，明白那下面在跳动的心脏曾承受过多少苦难；而他自己也不再是Erik记忆里可以意气风发背身而去的年轻人，历尽劫难、满心悲悯却比任何人都强大。

他们都伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，可他的意志仍然钢铁般坚韧，他的神色依旧温柔如初。自多年前那天Erik选择留下起，有些东西便无法改变，任时光消磨一刻不曾分离。

时间太快，而时间太慢。

他终于发现，他曾经，并将始终是他生命中最好的那一部分。

你不是，Charles握住他的手，从来不是孤单一人。

 

-fin-


End file.
